Just Gone
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: Trying to deal with the fact that the search for his wife has been cancelled Brandon decides its time to tell his daughters that Mummy isn't coming home, But Riven mentions something to him before he can hurt his daughters. OneShot! First SXB Fic so I'm actually going to ask for Reviews!


**A/N**

**Sooo, my First SXB Fic, I'm really nervous! Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was amazing, she was fun and she was beautiful. She was the light in everyone's hearts; she was what made mine beat. She was the only person that I had ever loved. I was a flirt but I never fell for anyone as hard as I fell for her. She could of having me kissing her feet, hell once she did! And she gave me the most beautiful children in the world and made a family with everyone she cared about.

Eleanor, brown hair, amber eyes, sun kissed skin and knee high socks with little bows. She has her hair up in two high pigtails and flushed cheeks. She giggles at anything cute and she looks adoringly up at the sun. She's the eldest of my three daughters.

Lumina, blond hair, amber eyes, light tan to her skin and knee length dresses made by the Floral Charity set up on Linfea. Her blond hair curves around her face and lots of little rings on her finger. She would sit around flowers at noon and draw them. She is the middle child, probably the most reasonable.

Phoebe, brown hair, amber eyes, no tan just as pale as someone living on Solaria can be and cropped jeans. Her brown hair pleated into several pigtails and white blouses covered in mud stains. Sporting activities is all she would do, badminton her favourite. She was the youngest of my three.

And now they're sitting around me smiling swinging their legs. They will never be the same. I will never be the same again, I have to tell my daughters, that their mother, is lost, is missing, will never be seen again as people have stopped searching for her. "My Darlings" I sighed and put my hands out so they could use their still small hands to hold mine.

"Yes Daddy?" Phoebe was so small and so sweet, her voice so innocent. She will never sound that innocent again.

"Mummy-'' I was cut off by the door behind me opening, Riven was standing there Jonah in his arms, He smiled at me and I saw my three daughters run to him arms open wide shouting 'Uncle Riven! Jonah!'

"Hey Girls!" Riven beamed and placed Jonah on the floor, Jonah had Riven's magenta hair and Musa's navy eyes, he had Musa's small build and was born with a musical note on his arm neither Musa nor Riven knew how it got there.

"Riven…" I didn't know what to say, he seemed so happy, he seemed so happy even though he knew that Musa was missing and would never be searched for, and probably never found.

"Dude! Why aren't you making me a coffee!?" He laughed, Riven had two personalities, one was for Jonah, and the other was for Musa and his friends. Jonah got a fun loving father who would always be happy and make the best jokes and hot chocolate. Musa and the rest of us got, the sarcastic, brutally honest and fighting expert he truly was. He mustn't have told Jonah, that he would never see his mother again. How could he. He was lying to his own son…. "Brandon…!" Riven was laughing in the time I had spaced out he had moved across the large expensive suite and was waving his hand in front of my face.

He hooked his arm undermine and pulled me from the couch, we walked quickly to the kitchen, I was in shock, I looked back at my daughters and they were playing with Jonah, just as she had done when Musa had come round with Jonah. I looked forward again and then just let my head fall. Riven had hold of me tight, he wasn't going to let me fall. "Riven" I cried, I hadn't cried yet. I hadn't let myself think about how the loss of her might affect me.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a table and Riven was handing me a coffee. I smiled in thanks but it faded away, I feared that my ability to smile might have been lost with her. Riven after pouring himself some whiskey, showing me how he was coping without Musa, sat down in front of me and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"If only they hadn't gone searching for Bloom, Layla and Flora." I muttered and shook my head, three years ago, the Winx split up on a mission. Bloom, Layla and Flora, where never seen again. She, Musa and Tecna though had returned safely and Riven, Timmy and I helped them search, not having high hopes though.

Sky was distraught, even gave up his throne saying that he didn't want it without his bride, he and Bloom also had no children, I haven't spoken to Sky in two years he just disappeared.

Nabu had his son and Daughter to think about, he concentrated on making Layla proud of them. It was the only way he could get through the loss.

Helia about died, he went into depression; me and Riven got him put into hospital and therapy. After he was let out he went to see his daughter, gave Rosy a hug and then like Sky disappeared.

"Their alive" Riven sighed, he shook his head and then rested his head on the table and had his arms dangling, he took in a deep breath. "Jonah's in my bed every night telling me that Mummy's saying this to him." He raised his head and then decided to lean back in his seat. "You know how Musa studied Magic Theology; well she found out that Love was the strongest magical bond out there." He smiled at the memory and then reached for his whiskey. "She then found that a parent, child, bond was the strongest, and so she practised with Jonah and established a telepathic connection with him." His smiled faded and he looked me dead in the eye. "She talks to him in his dreams." He sighed and finished the whisky in the glass. "She and Stella are fine, their going strong. Tecna's been shot with something and from what they can tell she needs medical assistance or she'll have permanent damage." Riven growled and I didn't even see him lob the glass at the wall, I only noticed the shards of glass flying through the air. "She's saying it so complicated that Jonah doesn't realise what she's saying, but I do when he tells me!" He shouted and slammed his fist on the table, maybe the drink wasn't helping Riven cope, maybe he had done the same as me and blocked out the though and concentrated on the children's need.

"Riven…" I whispered finally taking a sip of the coffee. Riven needed to rant, his eyes glowed with rage and his face drenched in sweat from his need to be furious. I nodded my head telling Riven to scream all he liked.

"Musa! You know what she said last night!?" He shouted hands up in the air this time, barely missing the light, "She said, 'starvation isn't that bad a way to go, at least they used the full potential of their powers'" Riven looked like he could kill, I'm sure he would if he didn't know better. "Then she said that Flora, Bloom, and Layla are to be confirmed as dead" He shouted, I choked on my drink, Musa, Tecna and She must have found out this news in a traumatising way.

"Have they given out a location?" I asked, I knew my precious was alive, heart beating, powers blasting, body starving.

"Nope, I got Jonah to ask her that, she said that they had no idea where they had ended up, just in some large forest that never ends."

It sunk in at that moment, Stella had described the forests of Linfea's twin planet as never ending, and we had, had our honeymoon in one off treetop villages. I knew where they were, we could find them save them before they ended up like their friends. "Riven to the computers!" I smiled and I ran from the room, Riven following behind me closely, he was practically stepping on my heels.

* * *

It took several hours, the forests where huge, they seemed never ending, but when Timmy arrived with Andromeda and Trill, I knew we would find them; I knew they would be in our arms again.

I couldn't have been happier when I heard myself say:

"Stella, I've found you"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well my first SXB Fanfiction, I'm really curious to know what you thought, I quite enjoyed writing this! Well please Review; I'd like to know if you think I should do more SXB because I'm seriously debating it!**


End file.
